


Substitution Rule

by Alixtii



Category: The Parent Trap (1998)
Genre: Bisexuality, Double Drabble, Dubious Consent, F/M, Female Protagonist, Impersonation, Implied Incest, Multiple Pairings, POV Female Character, POV Third Person, Polyamory, Present Tense, Twincest, sibcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-09
Updated: 2009-05-09
Packaged: 2017-10-02 14:01:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alixtii/pseuds/Alixtii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Annie isn't as fond of boys as her sister, but there are few pleasures she enjoys as much as sex with a boy that Hallie's fucked. Double drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Substitution Rule

Annie isn't nearly as fond of boys as Hallie is; she much prefers the smooth skin and gentle curves of another girl. Still, there are few pleasures she enjoys as much as sex with a boy that Hallie's fucked, having him inside her when she knows he's been inside Hallie just days before. He thinks he's with Hallie now, and for some reason the thrill of impersonating her sister, which still hasn't gotten old even in the years since they were both eleven, is intensified in bed.

She hears him call out Hallie's name. It doesn't even take effort to call out his (she'll forget it by tomorrow) in Hallie's American accent; being her sister has long ago become second nature to her, the line between which girl is Annie and which Hallie so blurred to the world that it seems inevitable that the boy who thinks he is Hallie's boyfriend (in truth, Annie and Hallie belong to each other and no one else, now and forever) should belong to Annie just as much, even if he doesn't know it.

"I love you," he whispers to her sister who isn't there, to Hallie who's busy working Annie's shift at the video store.


End file.
